Demon Soul
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: Sequel to Nightmare Demons. There's something strange going on with Vince and it's up to Naboo to save him with his Shaman ways. Rated T for possible violence. Hopefully not as graphic as the first.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to my nightmare )  
Soo the sequel to Nightmare Demons D Not much to say really except I apologise for the title (I suck at thinking up titles tbh)  
The story doesn't start off as graphic as the last did so no worries there x) **

**Anyway...Enjoy and please let me know what you think :) xxx**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Dreams are pushed to the back of his mind, a warm feeling erupts in his stomach washing through his body, he smiles, he feels calm for once. He tries to roll over but drops suddenly and lands on the floor with a harsh thud and an outburst of shock and pain, he screams, his body lurches upwards as a natural reaction. He balances on his carpet burnt knees and clutches his stomach where the spiked bracelet has impaled him, he touches the accessory gently and shudders in pain, grumbling he tries to stand without disturbing the spikes and without causing himself more pain but can only remain on his knees. He feels like he should call for help but instead he grips the wristband gingerly, draws in a deep breath, holds it, counts to three mentally then pulls. His eyes snap open and bulge from their sockets, he bites at his lips and clamps them together to stop any loud shrieks from escaping, soon he feels dizzy then quickly remembers to breathe. The bracelet is cast across the room in anger as he stumbles to his feet, the pain still in his stomach, then remembering last night's events he presses a hand to the blood smeared punctures making them heal perfectly, he smiles to himself but the pain is still there.

Facing the mirror he pulls a face at his hair, at the mess his stomach is in, at the five o'clock shadow gathering on his chin and neck and at the redness of his bloodshot eyes. He pulls his skin down revealing the parts under his eyeballs and sighs loudly then runs a hand through his hair ruffling it up trying to make it look admirable even if it is bad bed head hair. He clears the blood away with a dirty t-shirt then plugs in his straightners and leaves his room, he goes straight to the kettle and fills it with water then turns it on.

He pauses in thought and takes a step back from the cupboard hoping he can do more than heal some wounds and turn a light on. He faces his palms at the cupboard doors and swiftly brings them back in an opening motion with the doors following his lead. He lets a small smile slip then focuses on one of the tea cups, it rises slowly and shakily in the air towards him. He wiggles his finger and it does a flip then he leaves it levitating and motions for the fridge door to open, the milk bottle bursts out of its tray and joins the cup, he gathers a spoon and the sugar in the air as well and grins at his triumph. As he starts to lift the boiled kettle with a simple wave of his hand someone's bedroom door opens, as he spins his head round to see Howard emerging the items in the air hurtle to the kitchen floor and smash making him jump. Milk spills up his legs and some boiling water sloshes out of the kettle as it thuds back down on the counter.

"Vince! Be more careful in future, and get that lot cleared up!" Howard orders as he retreats to the bathroom for a shower, the mod sighs and turns to the mess. A warm feeling spreads through his body again, it seeps up his neck massaging his back along its way then flows into his head. He mutters a few words out of no where and the cup and bottle repair themselves and float towards his eye level. The milk has even sucked itself back into the bottle as it reforms, the tea spoon does several flips in the air before landing in the cup, a small bit of milk is poured in along with the spoon then a tea bag bursts its way out of the cupboard and plops itself in the milky puddle. The kettle rises and sloshes hot water over the mixture and some sugar adds itself to the mix, the spoon swirls around by itself in the cup stirring it all together.

The kettle, milk and sugar return to their original places while the cup hangs in the air waiting to be taken and drunk.

"Uhh…Thanks?" Vince mutters to the kitchen as he takes the hot cup, the spoon remains in the air then launches itself into the sink leaving the mod confused yet impressed.

As he retreats to his bedroom he pushes a hand forcefully at his door making it open by itself, he grins stupidly as he slams it behind himself in the same manner. He sets the cup down and stares at his palms in amazement, they tingle as he wiggles his fingers, they feel warm but not clammy and sticky. He glances at himself in the mirror then at his hair then back to his hands, he lays parts of his fringe in between his palms as if he were straightening the hair. Steam rises quickly from his palms as he threads the hair through his hands, he lets go to reveal a perfectly straightened fringe, he grins and unplugs his straightners then sets to work on the rest of his hair.

Eventually he has the best straightened hair he has ever managed to create on himself, even as he pulls a t-shirt over his head his hair remains in place perfectly. He dresses himself quickly and even shrinks his drainpipe jeans to make his legs appear even skinnier by pressing his hands to the material.

"Magic!" He beams as he admires himself in the mirror and orders his cup of tea to float to his mouth so he can take a sip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiny hint of gore and blood and a bit more magic  
Thanks for the reviews, postin this chapter as a celebration, I finally passed my driving test XD **

**Enjoy xx**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The rain lashes at the windows of the flat making the television inaudible, Howard turns it to max volume, they can hear it perfectly now. The DVD whirls round softly in the player as the flatmates watch a horror film about a highly contagious flesh eating virus, with each scream from the actors, with each limb torn from its socket, each head decapitated and each mouth munching on virus ridden flesh, Vince squirms, jumps and even yelps finally demanding for the film to be switched off.

"You suggested it." Naboo retorts as he takes the popcorn from Bollo who sighs opposingly, they carry on watching it, oblivious to the gory details on screen of an innocent victim being dragged down a long corridor by a gang of hungry disgusting and frightening looking creatures that were once human, more screams, blood and guts, bones crunching, being snapped in two and tossed aside like discarded chicken bones.

"I said turn it off!" He orders, his voice booms round the flat, reaches the television and switches it off, he sighs with relief ignoring the fact his friends are looking at one another with a look of total shock and fear on their faces "I don't wanna watch anything like that."

"But half an hour ago you were insisting we watched something dark and frightening!" Howard protests leaning forward a little to face Vince who is sat at the other end of the sofa.

"Changed my mind." He mutters getting up to leave for his bedroom, the three friends shrug and turn the DVD back on. Before Vince reaches his bedroom, he clicks his fingers turning it off again causing his friends to erupt into annoyed mutterings about how 'rubbish the DVD player is'.

* * *

Once inside the safety of his room he slams his door and presses an ear to the wood, he shuts his eyes and focuses on the sounds in the next room, he mentally turns a dial in his head making the volume increase. 

"Maybe we were wrong." He hears Howard's voice perfectly on the other side of his door "Maybe he hasn't got over it."

"You think he's faking it?" Naboo asks back sounding slightly distant as though he was in a world of his own.

"Yeah. This morning he seemed fine. Something weird is going on with him."

"Yeah, did you see his face? Those grazes are all gone, his skin is perfect."

"I thought you cleared them up?"

"I didn't do anything." Vince opens his eyes and steps away from his door, he moves towards the bed but stops when he can still hear the conversation perfectly in his head.

"Do you think anything happened to him when he was sleeping?"

"Maybe. I don't know, we should ask him really." He hears the sofa creak and footsteps approach; quickly he swings round and points a finger at his door. Nothing happens, not a sound, the door doesn't even move. He stands completely still and holds his breath. There comes a knock at the door, then his name is called then the door handle shakes. The door is locked, Howard can't get in.

"Vince? Come on let me in." He hears his friend call, he exhales slowly and stands in silence just listening. His friend retreats back to the sofa and confronts Naboo "I think he's pushed his bed up against the door again." He complains, Vince can't help but smile.

"Bollo, go get his door open." The Tiny Shaman orders, Vince bites his lip and takes a couple of steps back until he hits his bedroom wall, he knows Bollo is strong and isn't entirely sure a door with a magic lock would hold against him.

Several thuds shake his door violently from Bollo but it doesn't budge, Vince listens carefully, thinking, biting his lip and starring down at his hands which are pressed out towards the door, holding it shut with an invisible force.

"Let me try." Naboo sighs, a muttered spell from the Shaman unlocks the door making it swing, Vince retaliates, utters a spell even quicker and the door slams shut once again. The spell had come from no where, the words rolled off his tongue without any control, his teeth dig into his lip harder almost puncturing the skin "That's strange." Naboo starts "A magical force is keeping the door shut."

"But Vince doesn't know any magic." Howard retorts followed by silence, an awkward silence. Vince's arms start to shake from being held up too long, he wants to drop them to his sides and let the blood flow to his fingers properly but something is stopping him, something inside holds his arms out and controls his mouth uttering spells that make the doors hold stronger. He tries to fight it, he bites into his lip even harder but the words come tumbling out, he shuts his eyes, battles with his arms, they lower slightly but painfully and quake even more.

"Let me open the door, Vince." Naboo orders, the Shaman tries again, his magic erupts around the door, stronger than last time. The door swings open but slams shut again, Naboo catches sight of the mod stood with his arms out, eyes screwed up, uttering foreign words frantically "He looks like he's in a trance." Vince mumbles and moans in pain as he slowly wins the battle, his arms come lower and lower until finally, with one more push they drop to his sides, the spell stops, his mind clears and he pants for breath, Naboo's magic finally opens the door and the three stand in the doorway just watching their friend.

Naboo steps forward and crosses into the room watching Vince stare at his shaking palms, his eyes wide open, Naboo stops and asks just one simple question, "What happened in your nightmare, Vince?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A slightly strange chapter for you now, this is where things begin to happen. And things may take a scary turn in a few more chapters time **

**Enjoy, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far!  
xx**

**

* * *

Chapter three**

They sit down in the lounge, Vince is like the reluctant teenager who doesn't want to talk to his parents who keep poking and prodding until they get answers. He sits gently on the coffee table, his hands pressed firmly under his legs almost as though he were trying to stop them from doing their own thing. Howard and Naboo sit opposite on the couch while Bollo makes tea in the kitchen, the two watch Vince, he bites his lip, keeps his vision on the floor, his eyes only drift up a few split seconds to see if they are still starring at him, which they are then they snap back to the floor. He bobs his head forward letting his hair slip forwards to cover his face, to conceal it and to stop them from looking at him.

"Tell us what happened." Naboo pushes, he sits forward with his elbows propped on his knees, he waits patiently, stares at the mod, makes him feel unnerved and makes him fidget uncomfortably "Did something attack you...A Demon?"

"Everything attacked me!" He snaps not meaning to sound so harsh. He bites his lip again cursing himself for speaking in such a foul tone to his friend. He leans back slightly trying to get away from their burning gazes.

"Was it something besides a Demon?" He shrugs in reply, a half hearted shrug showing he doesn't care when secretly he does. Naboo doesn't sigh and doesn't loose his patience, he just carries on, digging through Vince's mind, hoping to get answers, not stopping until he does "Was it a spirit?" Another shrug "It was something though, right?" This time he nods back, now he resembles a toddler who knows he has been naughty "Describe it." He looks up at them both for the first time in a while, his ice blue eyes stare into Naboo's.

"Cloaked. She wore a black cloak and a white robe." He mutters, his voice is barely audible making Howard sit forward.

"She?"

"Yes."

"Where were you when you met her?" The younger man looks up, suddenly his face is full of fear, his speech becomes broken as he stutters out words hoping he makes sense.

"The sky looked like blood, twisted into discomforting forms. Cracked, bleeding, sore lips, disgusting for a woman that was once of such marvellous beauty. Skin as white as snow, outlines of bones showing through the flesh on the hands." Naboo sat back, his friend didn't sound like himself at all. His voice had taken a different tone, his eyes were wide with insanity, his skin had dropped a few shades getting paler with each word he uttered "Demons stampeding forwards, desperate to chew on his flesh, his fresh tasty skin!" Vince stood starring down hard at his three friends, his fists clenched into threatening balls "Lilac nail varnish, chipped and worn but still shining through just as colourful as ever! The rings, those beautiful gems and diamonds. One, the most powerful a mysterious shade of Ocean Blue. He was scared! He feared me, oh I pity the fool but I made him trust me. He had no choice! He was perfect, a scared, frightened little child who just wanted to wake up and go home back to the comfort of his friends! I relaxed him, soothed him with my voice, calmed his mind and soul then got inside his head, pushed power through his body, forcing its way inside! Oh his screams were so loud they could have woken the dead!" He laughs maliciously then suddenly gasps for breath bending over, he stumbles back and grabs the banister for some support, he stares at them with wide scared eyes. They just look back each looking as confused as the other, even slightly terrified.

"Her eyes…" Vince stutters, his grip loosening slightly on the wood "Her eyes were the colour of rubies." He shrinks down onto his knees loosing his clutch on the wood completely, his hands press against the carpeted floor, his feet become numb with pins and needles, his body quakes as he gasps for breath completely terrified at what had happened. He looks up at his friends who sit in their places just starring at him, his vision blurs, everything spins then darkness envelopes him completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will probably seem boring...But I promise chapter 5 will be better D**

**Thankyou for the nice reviews :)  
xx**

**

* * *

Chapter four**

Fingers twitch gently, his bottom lip quivers ever so slightly, his hair lies sprawled on the pillow, the duvet tucked up to his chest with his arms lay flat on top of the blankets. His white t-shirt sticking to his chest slightly from beads of sweat, his head lolls about, he acts out a dream, so it seems to anyone watching, then slowly but surely he wakes, something cold is pressed to his forehead, he makes a feeble attempt to bat it away but can't manage much. He mumbles in protest as drops of ice cold water dribble down his temples and splash onto the pillow and his hair, his vision focuses slowly as he gazes round the room.

He is lay on his bed, dressed in what he slept in the night before, his cheeks feel flushed and hot, the room is dimly lit by the small desk lamp on his bedside table, the window is open allowing a gentle breeze to wash over his sweating skin. He feels something heavy on the side of his bed near his waist, he brings his head up and sees his friend sat there smiling back at him, his face a mixture of relief and worry.

"Hey there." Howard whispers, he was dressed in his usual clothes but had a dressing gown on over the top, his hair was a mess and he looked as though he hadn't slept for days "How you feeling?"

"What happened?" Vince asked quickly without sitting up, he felt too tired to manage it.

"You passed out."

"When? What time is it?"

"Two days ago, it's nearly three in the morning."

"I've been out cold for two days?" Howard nods reluctantly and reaches for a bottle of water on the small bedside table. After drinking some for himself he offers it to his friend who greedily drinks the rest.

"You just passed out. We put you to bed thinking you'd wake up in five minutes but when we went back to check on you, you had a fever. I thought you'd been sucked back to that nightmare world but Naboo thought different."

"Where is Naboo?"

"Shaman meeting. Got called in last night, he's been there since. Should be back anytime soon though." Vince nods and stares up at the ceiling trying his best to remember what had happened "Do you remember anything?" It was as if Howard had read his thoughts but the mod simply shook his head.

"I just remember black then I woke up." Howard nods once then shifts on the bed trying to get more comfortable "Why have you got a bathrobe on?" He asks simply and smiles at his friend.

"The window is open, it's freezing in here."

"I can't tell." Vince confesses as he watches the curtains sway against the breeze "Shut it if you're cold."

"I only just managed to break your fever, I don't want it to come back!" They laugh but only for a second, the smiles die as soon as they come and the room is reduced to silence once again. Vince yawns widely and lets his head roll to one side "You should go back to sleep." But he shakes his head and refuses "Vince..." Howard gives him a stern look but his friend cuts him off before he can go into a lecture about how Vince's body will need the energy.

"I don't need to sleep! I don't need sleep." He blurts it out, the words roll off his tongue almost crashing into one another "I don't." He feels the weight on his bed lift, he shuts his eyes for a while then opens them to an empty room, his door open slightly, he can hear a conversation between Howard and Naboo who must have got back from the meeting already.

* * *

"What's that?" Howard asks, he is stood just outside Vince's door blocking any of the light from the lounge from getting in.

"The book I need." The tiny Shaman replies, Vince can't see anything else and has a feeling it might be to do with him, he pulls back the duvet and sits up resting his feet on the carpet, strangely the material cools his feet off. The feeling washes through his legs making his hair stand on end, it reaches his waist, warms his stomach then refreshes his head. He smiles and tilts his neck back shutting his eyes then stands and stretches feeling completely refreshed, he could taste vomit in the back of his throat but apart from that he was fine. He stood with his back to the wall behind his door listening; he peered out cautiously and could see an old brown leather book in Naboo's arms, suddenly something inside panicked him making him close his door in a hurry.

"He knows." He whispers to the room then slides a hand over his mouth, his eyes dart around his bedroom looking for a means of escape. He doesn't want to move but something forces him to, he crosses to the window and gazes out at the moonlit street below, a smile crosses his lips as he scans the roads.

* * *

In the living room Naboo had set the old book down on the coffee table and had instructed his familiar to put the kettle on.

"How is he?" He asks quickly while flicking through the pages in the old book.

"When I left he was asleep. His fever broke yesterday, he's kept me up all night, tossing and turning and muttering random things under his breath."

"Stuff like what?"

"Couldn't understand it, I put it down to the fever."

"Might have been more than the fever." Naboo mumbles as he searches the old pages; he slows down with his page turning and comes across the one he had been looking for. He scans the information; his eyes widen as he takes in the words then slowly his head turns towards Vince's room "You did say Vince was in there, didn't you?" Howard gets up slowly and crosses to Vince's bedroom door, he opens it slowly and flicks on the light. The room is quiet, clothes litter the floor, the duvet lies folded back, faint marks show on the bed where someone had been lying, a bottle of water sits on the bedside table along with a clock, paracetamol and numerous colourful accessories, the curtains billow in the wind flapping about in front of the open window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some nice descriptive violence and magic for you now! You've been warned  
Disclaimer: Don't own of course **

**

* * *

Chapter five**

He hits the hard pavement without a sound, he runs through the streets under the full moon and spreads his arms out wide, he draws in deep breaths as he runs, he mutters a few words, foreign words but words of power and magic. Black material seeps through his fingertips and wraps itself around his body, it covers his hair and face in a hood then ties itself round his neck and billows outwards as he runs. He lets his arms drop and presses on, forever running not knowing where he is going.

He dashes down side streets and jumps obstacles with great power; he turns down into an alley and stumbles to the ground hitting the stony floor with a clear sharp scrape. He grits his teeth and slams his fists down onto the pavement as he hears snarled laughter, footsteps approach him from behind as a gang of youths dressed mainly in black surround him. He crawls to his skin-less knees then stands slowly; his fists tightened threateningly, his hood remains up covering his features from the yobs.

"Look boys, still in his jim-jams!" One of the boys shouts causing a riot of laughter, they poke fun at him, spit at his feet, kick stones and gravel at him but he remains silent and still, almost calm.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Another taunts as he throws a half empty can of beer at the floor splashing foul booze all up Vince's legs.

One boy approaches him, the leader or so Vince assumes, and stares him hard in the face. Vince only stares back but his eyes can't be seen, the youth whips down his hood to reveal his face, he doesn't flinch and hardly blinks.

"Who's a pretty boy then?" He sneers into Vince's face who's teeth clench together, his face a look of pure anger ready and waiting to burst. He feels something strange within, something that wants to erupt and unleash its power upon the boys surrounding him. The boy in front of him reaches for Vince's hair but is stopped with a quick snap of the mod's arm; he clamps his hand around the boy's wrist and smiles wickedly. The boy stares at him in shock then begins screaming in pain, his friends look at each other as their leader drops to his knees, steam fizzing from his arm where Vince's hand clings on. When he let's go there is no skin left, only burning muscle and a hint of bone, blood sizzles to the floor but evaporates before it can stain the ground. The gang stares at their friend then turn to run but Vince is too fast for them, he snaps his hands up and flicks his fingers causing the boys to fly backwards towards him, he directs his hands at a wall sending them crashing to the bricks.

He approaches them, his bare feet crunch against the small stones and gravel, the boys that are still conscious quiver and tremble under his gaze. Then he stops and stares at them, deciding which to deal with first.

* * *

After a quick glance left and right to check the alley is clear of witnesses he brings his hands together, closes his eyes and bows his head. His palms glow a fiery orange colour, heat radiates from his fists making the skin blister on the youth's faces, he thrusts his hands forward suddenly still with his eyes shut sending screams flying into the air.

"Shhh." He silences the screams with a quick spell, light flickers behind his closed eyelids, burning flesh fills the alley. He blows air out through his mouth and the smell disappears masking the murders, he lowers his hands and thinks of ice. His hands turn blue then return to their natural skin shade, he opens his eyes to a pile of rotting corpses, the skulls were still partly covered with flesh or muscle, eyes were melted in sockets and clothes were completely burnt to a crisp. He sniffs loudly in disgust then shuts his eyes, imagines nothing then opens them again. The alley is completely deserted with no trace or hint that he or any young boys had ever been there.

He turns causing the cloak to whip round, quickly he leaves feeling dizzy and disorientated; he breaks into a run and continues round the corner leaving the alley behind.

He passes houses bathed in darkness, the odd bedroom window still with a light on, dogs howl in distant neighbourhoods, he approaches the shop staggering, his feet tripping over one another, his lungs now catching up on him making him breathless, his heart pounds in his chest beating out a rhythm against his ribs, he heads for the door to the flat but collapses onto his knees with a bone shuddering crunch, the cloak melts away into the ground, his vision blurs and he crumples onto the pavement banging his head on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for this being such a short chapter, I'll make it up to you all with chapter 7 though (In length and I'm bringing a character you may or may not like into it) **

**Anyway, enjoy 6 xx**

**

* * *

Chapter six**

He comes to in the living room of the flat, the tv is on in the background, he is lay on the sofa, a blanket draped over him, his feet feel tight and cramped and his skin feels hot and sticky. He looks round, no one is watching the television, Naboo is sat on the floor with the brown book in his lap, he hadn't noticed Vince had woken up.

Vince glances down towards his feet and wiggles them slowly; both are bandaged heavily restricting most movement from his toes. He shifts and tries to sit up; he peers towards the kitchen and sees someone making something by the oven, he rolls onto his side to get a better view but dizziness overcomes him sending him off the sofa and onto the carpet. He bangs his head on the floor as he lands gaining the attention of his friends, he props himself up on his elbows, his eyes screwed shut tightly, he clutches at his forehead with one hand, let's a moan of pain escape his lips then tries to get up off the floor.

"Why am I here?" He asks quickly as he feels hands snake under his arms, he is pulled up onto the sofa and flops back letting his throbbing head rest on the cushions.

"You went for a run." Naboo offers shutting his book and laying it on the coffee table, Vince stares at it and seems to edge away slightly.

"I don't run."

"You do now apparently." Naboo stands with his hands on his hips then drops them, his face twisting into a softer expression and joins Vince on the sofa, Howard sits on the arm of the chair while Bollo can be heard snoring in another room.

"What did I do?"

"You tell us." Vince bites his lip in thought, nothing comes to mind, everything is a total blank from when he was lay in bed until when he woke up on the sofa.

"I don't remember anything."

"We found you outside unconscious on the floor." Howard helps but still his friend can't remember any of it.

"How long have I been out?"

"A good few hours."

"How do you feel?" Naboo asks as he shuffles forward in his seat and re-opens the book on the table, Vince stares at it with a look of disgust on his face.

"Headache. My feet hurt a lot. I can taste sick." Naboo casts him a look of either distaste or confusion then looks from his friend to the book.

"What don't you like about this book?" Vince's eyes flick to the Shaman's who picks up the book making the mod shuffle away slightly, suddenly he chucks the book at Vince who jumps up letting it fall onto the sofa.

"Keep it away!" He hisses inhumanly making Naboo stand along with Howard.

"Who are you?" The Shaman picks the book up and Vince backs away towards the wall. He doesn't reply so Naboo progresses on him until Vince has his back against the wall with the book pressed firmly on his chest, he screams and flails about in a voice that is not his own.

"Get it off! Poison Shaman magic!" He spits trying to push the book back, he was weak against its power, his knees buckled making him slip down onto the floor.

"Who are you?" Vince's eyes shut, he smiles through gasps of pain. When his eyelids flutter back Naboo almost jumps back in shock, his pupils had turned a deep shade of ruby. He let's out a struggled laugh then gasps for breath as the book is pushed further into him.

"She is coming." He whispers then stops, he falls to the side, his head collides with the floor again and the book slips down onto his legs.

"What is it Naboo? What's happening to him?" Howard asks quickly bending down to his unconscious friend.

"He's been possessed by a Demon."


	7. Chapter 7

**I promised a longer chapter and here it it :) Along with that character I was going on about x)  
Bit of Vince angst in this as well**

**Enjoy xx**

**

* * *

Chapter seven**

Vince had been locked in his room for over four hours now; he curls up protectively on his bed clutching at his duvet, screwing up the fabric in his sweaty fists completely clueless as to what was going on, but he knew something was happening.

He bites at his bottom lip while starring straight ahead, his icy blue eyes fixated on one spot on the bedroom wall opposite him, he wasn't looking at anything interesting or in particular, just the wall. Just a blank wall.  
There was silence in the flat, total silence that isolated him further, making him feel completely and utterly alone in the world, it wasn't completely true but he thought it might as well be. He had noticed a change in his friends recently, they didn't look at him the same, it was almost as if they feared him.  
He hears a clatter in the kitchen then a curse from his _friend, _he continues starring at the wall with sheer fascination, his eyes glistening slightly, another crash this time louder making him jump violently. He blinked several times, his sore and dry eyes desperate for watery tears to quench their thirst; the tears form but do not fall. Instead of blinking and letting them dribble onto his pillow and soak his cheek, he leaves his eyes wide open yet again, starring constantly ahead of him, his eyes itching to be closed, his body screaming for sleep but he can't, he fears sleep, he dreads it, hates it, sleep is his enemy. It only brought trouble the last time and caused him more nightmares than anything else so why bother putting himself back through that? Instead he concentrates on the wall while searching his memory, looking for any hint of what had happened when he blacked out but nothing came, he got nothing.

He was disturbed from his thoughts from another crash and then some shouting, someone had dropped something breakable and was being yelled at by Naboo for it, Vince ignored them and sat up. He stretched his arms out straightening his back then ran a hand over the back of his neck, it ached tremendously but he chose to ignore it. There was a knock at his door, he sighs loudly then looks at the floor and mutters; "What?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh, it had come from no where.  
"Can I come in, Vince?" Came Howard's voice, the young man dropped back down into a lying position on his bed nearly clutching his knees up to his chest then pulled the duvet up towards his lip, he bit at the material nervously.  
"Suppose so." He muttered through his sheets, he ignored his friend when he opened the door, came in, shut the door, and approached the bed then sat down on it. He just stared at his favourite spot on the wall. There was several seconds of painful silence between the two in the dark bedroom; the curtains were drawn blocking out the view of the gorgeous sun set.

"How you feeling?" Howard asks hoping to have a conversation with his best friend but Vince simply shrugs not breaking eye contact with the wall. He falls silent again, he feels awkward but this time Vince feels nothing, he feels blank inside and carries on absent-mindedly chewing at the corner of the duvet in his mouth "Are you hungry?" Howard suddenly asks noticing what he was doing but the younger man just shakes his head in an unconvincing way "Thirsty?" Another shake of the head "Are you going to talk to me?"

"You all hate me." He mutters to Howard's surprise. He sits there starring at his friend who doesn't give him one single glance then places his hand on the small of the mod's back to reassure him.

"We don't hate you."

"You're scared of me then!" He suddenly bursts out into a yell yanking the duvet out of his mouth "You all look at me like I'm some weird serial murderer and I don't know why! What the hell have I done?" He demands now sitting up facing his friend making eye contact for the first time since he'd come in. Howard opens his mouth to speak but the words don't form properly "Just get out." Vince finally demands.

"Vince, no...We don-"

"Get out!" He yells again this time up on his feet, the duvet still clutched in his fists "Get out! Just leave me alone!" His voice cracks into a frustrated shriek as he launches a pillow after Howard who hurriedly rushes out of the bedroom "You all hate me! I know you do, you look at me like I'm shit!" He screams grabbing onto the nearest object he can find which unfortunately happens to be his straightners, he throws them violently at the door cracking them, he picks up the hair products off his dresser and throws them too still screaming in frustration, he smashes the mirror on his wall with his bare fist, blood streams down his knuckles and snakes between his fingers. He throws shoes at the wall, throws open his wardrobe and tears at the clothes still screaming and declaring his flatmates all hated him.

Finally when his anger subsided a little he sat on his bed, gathered up his duvet and subconsciously put the corner back in his mouth chewing on it nervously, blood dribbled and splashed onto his duvet from his knuckles while he gazed round at the destruction before finally letting his eyes rest back on the wall in the same spot.

* * *

Darkness fell upon the streets with only the moon and the street lamps to light the quiet road. His curtains were still drawn and his bedroom light was off bathing his room in an eerie darkness.

He stirs and opens his eyes, his room floods with a red murderous glow, he rises from his bed gracefully and drops the duvet, he flexes his fingers by his sides making the joints crack loudly, the flat outside is relatively quiet and an orange gleam flickers under his door. He stands in the centre of his room and shuts his eyes flooding the room back into darkness, his arms drift backwards, his feet press together and he arches his back letting his head lean back, his nose points up to the ceiling and his lips part slightly.

He mutters foreign words, sentences form in his mind and roll off his tongue, they drift from his mouth with lack of control and float around the room. The words gain power, they glow purple, they stick to each other forming a powerful spell, they make his body shudder but his mind is a complete blank. He isn't thinking, isn't breathing, can't see, hear, touch or smell anything. All emotions are on hold being held back while the spell was chanted.

The floor flares up in a red glow; the room is still silent with only his hushed voice breaking the tranquillity. He spreads his hands over the floor and brings his head down, he opens his eyes and they sparkle like rubies. A malicious grin spreads across his lips as a black swirling hole forms in his floor, a hand clutches violently onto the edge of the bottomless pit, slowly but surely a figure hauls itself out of the darkness and stares about the room, shadows spill out after it spreading across the walls of the bedroom, they gather eagerly at the window begging to be let out, begging for freedom into a new world.

He stoops down onto his knees and faces the child before him, he lifts his hands and cups the child's cheeks who cocks its head and stares at him strangely.

"No need to fear me, little one." He whispers in a rather feminine voice and the child cracks a smile bearing a set of rotten black teeth, he runs a hand through the child's hair and ruffles it softly making the child giggle. It's little arms reach up for a hug, bones crack loudly and blood oozes from open wounds as it does so but he is not put off, he wraps his own arms around the child and pulls it closer into a warm embrace. He smiles warmly to himself then lifts a hand gently at the window setting the shadows free, they spill into the moonlit street ready to cause mayhem, chaos and sadness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Drawing to a close now, sorry for a slow update. I've got Uni interviews coming up and have been concentrating on sketchbooks and portfolios etc and not had much time to write. But I managed to write this chapter for you all, so enjoy **

**

* * *

Chapter eight**

The flat suddenly feels warmer, a red glow bursts from under the bedroom door that belongs to Vince stirring the Shaman who is slumped asleep over the book on the table. He wakes suddenly at the sound of a window snapping upwards, screeches of joy fill the night air, he sits, stares and frowns then shakes his friend Howard awake who is also asleep at the table. Bollo stirs from the sofa announcing a 'bad feeling' and joins his master at the table who starts flicking through the book frantically.

"Time to get rid of her." Naboo stated in a calm voice though his actions spoke differently.

"How do we do that?" Howard asks quickly while keeping his focus on Vince's bedroom door.

"Weaken her with Shaman magic. Bollo, go get those charms and beads from the box under my bed." The familiar obeyed and left, Naboo read through the page he had stopped on, it was a golden page with a fancy red border surrounding the hand-written text in the centre.

Bollo returned with colourful beads and charms; the accessories gleamed in the light coming from under the bedroom door. Naboo explained they would protect them from the Demon meaning she couldn't hurt them.

"Will it hurt him?" Howard asks without thinking as he stands behind the Shaman next to the gorilla, his eyes still burning into the door noticing the handle had been pulled down. Naboo chose not to reply, he simply waited with the book in his hand watching the door creep back slowly, he begins to read from the page, he chants the words slowly in a foreign language only recognisable to Shaman, the words dart from his tongue and fly straight at Vince, who doubles over in gasps before he has chance to leave the room.

"What are you doing?" Shrieks the demon within him, he grips at the door frame with one hand and clutches his stomach with the other, no one answers him, they just watch while Naboo works his magic, they couldn't do anything else.

Vince screamed in pain in a more feminine voice, it sounded odd yet creepy and chilling, it bounced off the walls and pierced the silent street. As the spell grew stronger the black swirling pit in the bedroom pulsed faster in a threatening manner, shadows of evil flew back in through the window and were sucked back into the hole disappearing back into their world, they wailed in protest, many attempted clawing at whatever they could get their hands on, wallpaper was ripped to shreds as some clung on for their lives. The Shaman magic was too strong for them, they were torn from the new world, torn from their sick dreams of having billions of slabs of flesh to rip apart and feast on, torn from food, joy and blood. Vince shrieks again followed by cries of a child who tries to scream a nursery rhyme, the words stumble from its mouth and trip over themselves, the child coughs dramatically as it tries to scramble away from the pit. Vince turns and launches himself for the small boy's hand but misses, the last he sees is the deathly infant being pulled back into the demon world.

Anger ripples across his features as he stands from the hole, ignoring the desperate cries from the shadows, and staggers as best he can into the lounge to face the Shaman.

"If you kill me..." He starts through deep breaths and whimpers of pain "I will make sure he remembers everything!" He spits the words out and sniggers at the alarmed look of panic that spreads across Howard's face "I don't need to be inside him to kill him!" He screams and drops to his knees, his eyes tighten together and his fists clench at the skin on his stomach, his fingernails dig in leaving trickles of blood on his shirt. Naboo carries on, trying his best to ignore the threat of the demon who was laughing in between breaths "Go ahead...Plan his death, write it out, set it in stone. Murderer!" The feminine voice drops back into Vince's own, the demon wails more, shrieks and cries in the flat sounding exactly like the mod this time, his voice quivered, it had a frightened tone to it, he opened his eyes a small bit to see the worried expressions on their faces "It hurts!" He cries "Stop it! You're killing me!" The demon tries her best to stop the spell but the Shaman presses on, still he smiles and shrugs it off but doubles over to the floor with a crack of pain washing through his entire body. The demon feels her spirit being pulled from him, Vince's eyes roll into the back of his head and his lips part slightly, a purple glow spreads out around his body as Naboo's spell gains strength "Murderers." He whispers then drops down limply, the purple haze detaches itself from his body and is pulled back into the swirling black mass with a terrifying howl then closes itself up, silence floods the flat as Naboo finishes the spell and shuts his book.

"Did he feel anything?" Howard asks but still he gets no reply, instead the Shaman progresses to Vince, kneels down slowly and pulls back one of his eyelids to reveal a normal blue pupil. He then checks his pulse, normal, a normal beating rhythm beating out against his fingers. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Put him to bed Howard, Bollo get the cauldron out. I have a potion to make." He stands with a blank tone to his voice and retreats to his own room following his familiar leaving Howard to scoop up his friend and put him to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have honestly had this story open on word for hours now struggling to get it written. At one point when I was on a roll my fecking computer crashed and died on me and didn't even recover the story! So had to re-write most of the chapter.**

**Well now it's finally finished and it is rather angsty...Well, very angsty. All I've posted today are depressing angsty chapters, reflects my mood sort of. **

**Anyway, enjoy the final chapter and thankyou to everyone who read and reviewd xxx**

**

* * *

Chapter nine**

He fiddles with the sheets in his hand, scrunches them up into tight balls, his nails dig into his sweating palms, his arms tremble, he shakes all over, his feet twitch nervously every few seconds, his breathing is rugged, staggered, broken, he draws in short breaths and pushes them out almost immediately. He pulls the duvet up towards his mouth but this time doesn't bite it, instead he chews into his fleshy lips cracking them, making them bleed. His eyes fix on one spot on the wall again, glazed over like glass with bags hanging under them in shades of purple and black, the room is dark and silent with only the sound of his breath for company.

He jumps at the sound of a fist on his door knocking softly, almost reluctantly. His eyes dart to the wood, they widen even further revealing red veins surrounding his blue pupils. The door opens slowly, he sees a head emerge from behind it, Howard's head who smiles warmly, as warmly as he can. Vince pulls the duvet up under his eyes covering most of his face, Howard notices his fringe quivers slightly as he sits down to face his shaking friend.

"How you feeling?" He asks unsure of the answer, he hadn't expected Vince to be like this. Not this bad at least.

"He was her son." Vince blurted out through the sheets "That little boy, it was her son. The one who sung nursery rhymes, I saw him. Saw his face, his bottomless pit sockets, his black teeth, he looked scared when Naboo's magic pulled him back to his world." He cuts Howard off who opens his mouth to speak but then decides against it and remains silent just listening "I remember everything." He whispers quickly "I keep getting these images of skulls, burning bodies, rotting flesh...I can smell it on me, I can see blood on my hands!" He holds them out to Howard but they are completely clean "I murdered them!"

"Woah calm down, Vince. It's all in your head, made up memories to scare you half to death."

"They aren't made up! They're real, they happened. I remember her threatening to make me remember. She called you all killers." Howard swallows deeply simply starring at his distraught friend "I felt the pain, I actually did. You were worried I could." He nods at Vince who sits up shakily and carries on "I threw my straightners at you. I didn't mean to. I broke them." He brings his knees up to his chest and clutches them tightly rocking gently "Hurt my hand too." He looks down at the now purple cuts and bruises on his knuckle.

"How did you do that?" Vince simply nods towards his mirror, which is cracked in the middle with dried blood. Their reflection is staggered and broken in it "It's okay, we can get that fixed and Naboo can sort your hand out." Vince shakes his head violently in protest.

"I don't deserve help."

"Don't talk like that. This is the Demon's fault; she left false memories in your head! She's trying to finish you off, you've got to be stronger than this!"

"Let her! I don't care!" He jumps from his bed and heads out of his room in a tangle of sweaty sheets; Howard leaps up and pulls an arm swiftly round Vince's waist pulling him back.

"Wait!" He tries desperately, Vince feels hot and flushed against Howard's arm. He tries to struggle free but Howard is obviously a lot stronger plus he lacks magic now "Just calm down, Vince!" He begs but the smaller man doesn't listen.

"Let go of me!" Vince kicks his leg backward into Howard's shin forcing him to release the mod who runs straight for the kitchen cupboards. He flings them open and desperately pulls out packages of food and jars in search for something.

"What are you doing?" Howard cries as he joins his flustered friend who was in some sort of mad panic "This isn't like you at all, come on! Back to bed, Vince."

"No!" He cries, the cupboards were half-empty. Smashed glass lay on the floor in puddles of jam and cornflakes. He rushes straight through the mess and heads for the bathroom door not caring that he had sliced the soles of his feet open.

"Where are you going now? Stop, Vince come on! Calm down, go back to bed!" The smaller man ignores his friend who rushes after him to find him ferociously digging through the medicine cabinet above the sink, he throws the contents of a first aid kit over his shoulder letting it smash on the tiled floor "Vince...Hey! This isn't like you, stop!" He tries to grab at his arms to stop him but the young man was determined. Vince pulls at packets of prescription medicine; he rips them from their small plastic pods and forces them into his mouth while Howard wrestles with his stubborn limbs "Stop it now!" He cries trying to stop Vince from shovelling in more medicine, he wraps a hand over his friend's mouth and hooks his arm round his chest and heaves him away from the mirror "Spit them out." He demands but Vince refuses and tries swallowing them, Howard clutches his cheeks and pinches them together making him pout, eventually the pills come out and litter the floor in different colours. Vince collapses in his friend's arms and together they sink to the floor "Hey it's okay, I didn't mean to shout." He coos while clutching his sobbing friend in a hug.

"I can't stand the images! I hate the nightmares, make them go away, please. Promise you'll make them go away?"

"I promise. Come on." Howard guides Vince to the sofa in the lounge leaving the destruction in the bathroom behind, after letting the mod lay down on the sofa and making him promise not to move, Howard heads to Naboo's room.

* * *

Naboo approaches the sofa with Bollo following carrying a pink bottle of bubbling liquid, he drops down to the mod who is lay on the sofa and examines his nervous twitchy eyes. 

"What's that?" Vince asks quickly not sitting up from the cushions.

"It'll make the nightmares go away." Howard whispers as he sits down on the floor by the sofa "I'll give it him, Naboo." The Shaman nods and Bollo hands over the bottle, the two leave the room and head back to clear away the cauldron "Here, sit up Vince."

"What will it do?"

"Make you forget."

"Like you promised?" Howard nods as Vince sits up slowly and takes the bottle, he swallows it whole. It leaves a fizzy feeling behind in his throat; a wash of drowsiness drowns him and panics him "I don't want to fall asleep!" He cries "All the nightmares will come back." His hand instinctively shoots out and grasps onto Howard's who pulls himself up onto the sofa and let's Vince lean against him.

"No they won't. They'll go away. I promise." He whispers as Vince's eyelids get heavier. They still feel sore from the tears and his head pounds from the hangover, his body still shakes from fear but slowly it starts to calm down and soon enough he falls into a deep, safe and promised sleep. His mind completely erased and washed clean of the threatening events of the past few days, Howard swore he could see a slight smile spread across Vince's lips as he slept making him smile himself, he sat with his friend for several hours stroking Vince's arm with his thumb while thanking god that everything would be okay from now on.


End file.
